The Pharaoh's Daughter
by Mrs-Bieber01
Summary: There is a young 16 year old girl who is adopted into a royal family. Her name is Rosalie Ashlen Watson. She is the Princess of Lower Egypt. She has MANY obstacles to obtain before she can claim another throne. One of them being her favorite king, Pharaoh Atem of Upper Egypt. And many others to come! WARNING: YUGI IS A GIRL! Don't like it, DON'T READ IT!
1. Introduction

**Me:**I have STRUCK inspiration!  
**P. Rose:** By reading so LITTLE of a book...  
**Me:** It may seem like it, but it's Ancient Egyptian style!  
**Atem:** Can we get ON w/ it!  
**Me:** So impatient...  
**Atem:** *growls*  
**P. Rose:** *hugs him*  
**Me:** *smiles* Atemu~kun?  
**Atem:** *sighs & looks at the camera* AshRedfernluver1 _DOESN'T_ own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**P. Rose:** Only me, Princess Rosalie Ashlen Watson, is owned by her.  
**Me:** I ALSO only own the PLOT!

_**WARNING- YUGI MOTOU WILL BE A GIRL!**_

* * *

_**~Introduction~**_

There was a royal family in, both, Upper & Lower Egypt. Pharaoh Yami, Queen Yugi, & Prince Heba lived in Lower Egypt. While, Pharaoh Akhnamkanon & Prince Atem lived in Upper Egypt. Atem's mother died after he was born. So, he's kinda lonely.

Prince Heba is only 5 summers (A/N: Summers means years in Ancient Egypt... Don't get it, but I'm willing to stick to it.) old, but he wants an younger, or older, sibling.

So, he would love to have someone to look up to...

But, what the little Prince DOESN'T know... Is that his wish might come true...

* * *

**Me:** IT'S SO SHORT!

_*Mokuba appears outta no where*_

**Mokie:** *rambles on about his day & other crap*

**Seto:** *glares at Mokie* SHUT UP MOKUBA! NO ONE CARES!

**Mokie:** *shuts up*

**Me:** *glomps Seto* I LOVE YOU!

**Seto:** GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY PSYCHOTIC FANGIRL!

**Me:** *looks at the camera* Ashley Rana Shahla will be appearing in the upcoming chapters! TA-TA FOR NOW!

**Seto:** *tries to get me off*


	2. Chapter 1: Heba

**Me:** YEAH!

**P. Rose:** 2 updates in ONE day?

**Me:** Yep! To make up for those months lost of writing Shadley stories!

**Atem:** Wow... We're surprised.

**Me:** Well, don't be! Princess Rose?

**P. Rose:** AshRedfernluver1 doesn't own ANYTHING!

**Me:** But, Princess Rose & Ashley Rana Shahla.

**Atem:** ON WITH THE STORY!

**Me:** WAIT! We forgot to thank the reviewers!

**P. Rose:** Oh yeah! Anyways, thank you to the following:

~_yugixyamiyaoilover_

**Me:** NOW! READ! SEE YA AT THE BOTTOM!

* * *

**~Heba~  
**

I was walking in the courtyard. Tomorrow I will be 6 summers old! I can't wait!

Anyways, I was extremely bored because there was nothing to do. I finished my studies hours ago.

"Heba, dear?" My mom, Queen Yugi, says sweetly.

I turned around and hugged her. "Yes, mother?" I ask.

"Your father and I want to show you something." She says, holding out her hand.

Oh! I forgot to mention! My father is the Pharaoh. His name is Yami and we are the royal family for Lower Egypt.

I smiles and nod. "Let's go, mother." I say, politely.

My mom leads me through the palace. We continue walking until we're standing outside my father's throne room.

She walked right in, with me in tow. My dad had his back turned and looked like he was arguing with someone.

"Honey?" My mom asks, hoping to grab my dad's attention.

"Yes, love?" Dad responds, turning around and looking at mom. Love & affection are evident in his purplish-red eyes.

"Heba's here." Mom let's go of my hand and wraps her arms around my dad's neck.

After THAT happens, he wraps his arms around her petite waist.

I watch for a few more minutes. I asked, "What is it that you wanted to show me, father?" I ask, politely.

"Oh!" Mom says, blushing slightly. She pulls away from Dad.

Dad looks at us. "What I wanted to show you is your new older sister." He said, turning to the left. Revealing a little girl with dark blue eyes and tri-colored hair. She looked to be about 7 summers old. She had black hair, blonde bangs, and crimson red high-lights.

There was an older woman holding the little girl's hand. She had light blue eyes and tri-colored hair, as well. But, her hair is blonde, red bangs, & black high-lights.

The woman looks at my dad. "Please, Lower Pharaoh **(A/N: The people will be referring to Egypt's Lower & Upper kingdoms Pharaohs as "Lower Pharaoh" or "Upper Pharaoh".)**!" She says, pleadingly. "My daughter can't live in my village if Upper Pharaoh is still on the throne! He has been killing my people for months now! She isn't safe there anymore!"

My dad looks at the woman. "I will protect her. She will be treated as our own." He says. "What are your names?" He asks.

"My name is Ashley Rana Shahla." Ashley says. "This is Rosalie Ashlen Shahla." She says, referring to the little girl.

"Her name will be Rosalie Ashlen Mutou..." He says, smiling. "I like it!"

So, after that. Rose has been treated as a princess and is accepted by everyone in our kingdom. I love her! She is definitely the big sister I ALWAYS wanted!

* * *

**Me:** How sweet!

**P. Rose:** Is that how I was REALLY put into the family?

**Me:** Nope! You were born, but remember. I got inspiration from reading a little bit of a book!

**Atem:** Cool!

**Me:** R&R!

**P. Rose:** NO FLAMES!

**Me:** I hate them...

**Everyone:** BYE!


	3. Chapter 2: Rose

**Me:** HEY PEEPS!

**Atem & P. Rose:** Hey guys!

**Me:** So, anyways! Sorry for not updating ASAP!

**P. Rose:** Just don't get into that habit again!

**Atem:** Yeah! A lot of people HATE you FOR it!

Me: Shut up! You guys don't know ANYTHING!

**P. Rose:** Whatever...

**Atem:** Reviewers...

**Me:** OH YEAH! Thank you to the FOLLOWING people:

_~The Queen of Fire__  
~yugixyamiyaoiluver_

**Atem:** Also, AshRedfernluver1 DOESN'T own me or anyone else mentioned in the story...

**P. Rose:** She owns me, Ashley Rana Shahla, Akahana Watson, & Akihito Castillo!

**Me:** The last 2 will be mentioned in later chapters!

**Atem:** GET ON WITH IT!

**Me:** I have set up a little contest here. Whoever can name the movie where, I got a particular sentence from,-

**P. Rose:** WILL WIN A SNEAK PEEK OF CHAPTER 3!

**Me:** Seriously... Anyways, whoever can name the 2 characters FROM a particular book, will get a sneak peak of Chapter 3 as well.

**Atem:** If you need a hint, ask her in PRIVATE MESSAGE! Anyways, Rose spoils EVERYTHING!

**P. Rose:** DO NOT!

_*Atem & P. Rose start bickering*_

**Me:** _*ignores them*_ WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

(: Rose :)

It's GREAT that I have a younger brother. I'll be able to take care of him! But, I can't take care of my mother anymore...

I know that my little brother will make a DELIGHTFUL king, someday... The future is VERY bright for him...

* * *

~Narrator~

Rose was treated like the princess she always dreamed of. But, she kinda let it go to her head... Even though she is 7 summers old; she doesn't understand that with great power, comes a GREAT responsibility...

"Pick that UP, you piece of crap!" She yells at a servant. Who, accidentally, dropped her favorite dress.

It's a crimson red dress with a black bow around the waist.

Rose continues to walk, leaving the poor servant to pick up the dress & having to rewash & refold it. She's out in the courtyard, by the water fountain. She's skipping her studies... AS usual...

Rose doesn't look too happy... Maybe even a little depressed... She must miss her mother... But, the Lower Royals **(A/N: Meaning the royals in Lower/Upper Egypt.) **don't know, is that Pharaoh Akhanamkanon al-READY killed her mother...

Rose is just hanging around when she spots a couple. A boy & a girl. The boy has blonde hair & ever-changing eyes. The other has brunette hair & light blue eyes. But, not as light as the Princess'. The brunette looks about 18, while the blonde looks to be about 19.

Rose walks over. "Hello, peasants." She says, thinking they're commoners.

The blonde looks over & his expression hardens. "Who're you calling a peasant?" He snarls.

While, the brunette smiles & holds out her hand. "Princess Mary-Lynette Carter of the Untied Kingdom." She says.

Rose takes her hand. "Princess Rosalie Ashlen Mutou of Lower Egypt." She replies, shaking her hand.

The blonde sighs & holds out his hand. "Prince Ash Redfern of the Bahamas." He says, smirking slightly.

Rose takes his hand & smiles, blushing a light pink. "Pleasure to meet you." She says.

"The pleasure is ALL ours," Mary-Lynette says, smiling happily. "You can call me Mare."

"You can call me Rose," Rose says, giggling slightly. "I like you guys." Then she frowns, turning on her seriousness. "I hope you don't ruin it." She walks off.

Mary-Lynette looks at Ash, as he does the same. _What's HER problem!_ They think at the same time.

After a while, Mary-Lynette giggles.

* * *

**Me:** WHEW! Done Chapter 2! YEAH!

**P. Rose:** FINALLY!

**Atem:** When will I come in!

**Me:** Soon, Atem... Soon...

**P. Rose:** Try & guess the movie line AND the characters from A story.

**Atem:** Good luck!

**Me:** Bye guys!

**P. Rose:** R&R!

**Atem:** Maa al salama!

**P. Rose:** He said Goodbye in his native tongue.

**Me:** Which is Egyptian!


	4. Chapter 3: Engagement

**Me:** Hey guys!

**Rose & Atem:** Welcome back!

**Me:** It's good to be back.

**Rose:** We know that you started working on Chapter 3 while down on vacation.

**Me:** Yep! Avoided the beach for it. And the sunburns... _*looks at the Pharaoh and Princess*_ I don't know how you guys can TAN so EASILY!

**Royals:** Don't know.

**Me:** Anyways, thanks to all those who have reviewed my story.

**Rose:** We appreciate it.

**Atem:** Disclaimer time?

**Me:** Yep!

**Rose:** AshRedfernluver1 does NOT, nor will she EVER own, Yu-Gi-Oh or the Night World characters.

**Atem:** She only owns Princess Rosalie Ashlen "Mutou"

**Me:** Her real last name is Watson.

* * *

Rose's POV

My life as a princess is FABULOUS! No rules; pets whenever. But, I don't ask for anything.

Two things I shall only ask for; are love and forgiveness.

My dear, little brother is so nice and kind to everyone. So, I decided to be a good role model and change my evil, scheme-like ways.

That and Father threatened to put me into slavery if I didn't change.

Anyways, I just love hanging out with Prince Ash and Princess Mare. She has a little brother like me. He has 3, or was it 4, little sisters. So, they both understand how annoying they are.

Ever since I met them when I was six through seven summers old, I fell for Ash. His gorgeous blonde hair and ever changing eyes that can melt your heart away. I mean, who WOULDN'T fall for him?

Anyways, we've been hanging out from the time I was seven to my present age; sixteen. So, basically, for nine years we've been stuck together.

I'm in the courtyard with my little brother, Heba. We're just playing tag and he's 'it'. I'm running from him when Mother walks over.

"Rosalie, darling?" She asks, smiling brightly.

I told Heba 'time-out' and I started walking toward Mother, with Heba following behind. "Yes, mother?" I asked, curiously.

"You're engaged to Prince Ash Redfern from Greece!" She says, unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

I couldn't stop smiling. _I'm engaged to the hottest man in the WORLD!_ I thought, happily.

When's the wedding, Mother?" Heba asked, giggling at my excitement.

"The Redfern's will be over to discuss this." Mother said, seeing the excitement and happiness in my eyes.

Mother and Heba begin thinking of ideas for the future wedding.

I just sit on the fountain's edge, staring at my reflection in the water. My face has a perfect, beautiful tan complexion with my red, black, and blonde hair going past my waist and my eyeliner help pop out my light, baby blue eyes.

I smile because I grew up over the nine years. My inconsiderate, self-centered, selfish young girl changed. I have changed into a kind, selfless, mature young woman. Being a princess is special and having a little brother to look up to you as a role model. "Don't take anything for granted" is what Mother always told us.

I like being the caring young woman I am today.

I turn to face Mother and my little brother. "Mother, can you please ask Ash to meet up with me at our hiding spot?" I ask, politely.

"Yes, dear." Mother says, walking away. I think there's a hop in her step.

"Do you think I will be engaged soon, sister, dear?" Heba asks, uncertain.

I smile warmly as him and giggle. "I know so, brother, dear." I say, reassuring him. "I wonder if we can have a double wedding..." I say, mostly to myself.

Heba smiles at the idea. "I would love to have a double wedding!" He asks, excitedly.

I stand up, excitedly. "Let's go tell Father that we want a double wedding." I say, confidently. I start to head inside, toward the Throne Room.

Heba tries to catch up to me, with my long legs; it's kinda of impossible.

I arrive to the Throne Room quickly and I give it a couple gently knocks. Then, I wait patiently.

"Enter!" Come's Father's deep, baritone voice is heard from the solid papyrus doors.

I open the door, with Heba behind me.

"Daddy?" I ask. Yes, I still call him daddy. Don't judge me.

Father turns his full attention on both of his children, smiling happily.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He asks, chuckling a bit at seeing the excitement in my eyes and face.

"Heba and I would like to have a double wedding." I say, confidently and happily. "And I would like a ball. In which all the royals and closest servants shall attend." I added, eyes pleading for him to agree.

Father sees my pleading eyes, thinking very hard and very deeply for awhile. "Alright." He said, smiling and chuckling at my stunned expression.

I smile brightly, and uncontrollably. Running over to Father, hugging him and repeating 'thank you' over and over again.

"Anything for my baby girl." Father says, hugs back.

I release Father from my hold and quickly get back to my little brother, standing awkwardly to the side. "Come, brother." I say, my smile never leaving my face. "Let's go tell Mother about the upcoming ball and the double wedding."

Then, Heba and I exit the Throne Room; going to find our Mother. Our smiles never leaving our face. You can hear us bouncing around ideas for the wedding and ball.

* * *

**Me:** DONE! And I did it ALL in Rose's POV because I thought the last one was REALLY short.

**Rose:** How many words for the Chapter SPECIFICALLY?

**Me:** 811 words.

**Atem:** And all together?

**Me:** 1,017 words

**Royals:** Wow...

**Me:** I know, right?

**Rose:** Gotta be the longest Chapter of them all.

**Atem:** Doubt it.

**Me:** Anyways, PEACE OUT HOMIE G'S!

**Royals:** Bye!

**Joey:** _*pops in*_ And She will update faster if she gets at LEAST 3 reviews.

**Me:** P.S. I finished writing this Chapter while watching Pokemon the other day...


End file.
